


A Magic of Her Own

by martxoa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ilvermorny AU, muggle!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martxoa/pseuds/martxoa
Summary: After her best friend has to leave to go to a 'special school', Alex has no idea why--until Kara gets accepted into the same school and she learns the truth. Kara and Lena are magic. Kara and Lena are special.And Alex is...Alex.(Ilvermorny HP AU. Alex is a muggle and really insecure about it. Slow burn supercorp and sanvers.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It made so much sense for Alex Danvers to be a muggle in an HP AU that I had to give it a try. 
> 
> Also note; as the fic goes on I might reference things I got from the HP fanon wiki. Anything I take from there I'll make sure to mention in the end note of the chapter. 
> 
> Lastly; any small inconsistencies, please handwave as 'American magic schools are slightly different from British magic schools.'

When Alex was six years old, her entire life had changed forever with a single sentence. 

_(This is your new sister.)_

Now, at ten years old, Alex still hadn't forgotten the way she felt in that moment. The odd jump in her stomach, how she didn't seem to have enough air. Every moment in Alex's life since then was always compared to that one sentence. Nothing had ever come close to that feeling--but what Lena told her while they were playing on the swings definitely tried. 

“Hey, Lena!” She exclaimed, “bet you can't swing higher than _me.”_

Alex knew the moment they met that she wanted Lena to be her best friend. She was really smart, the only person who got better grades than Alex on spelling tests; she liked reading as much as Alex did; and she didn't mind it when Kara hung out with them. That was the most important one. So many of Alex’s other friends would complain that Alex had to bring her ‘baby sister’ along, and Kara would bite back that she was only a year younger than them...but Lena liked Kara. And if Lena was Kara’s favorite of Alex’s friends, she was Alex’s favorite friend too. 

Lena started to swing a little higher, but she didn’t say anything. And she wasn’t anywhere _near_ as high as Alex. Which was weird. Lena always beat her. Alex dug her feet in the dirt and looked at her. 

“Hey, Lena, is something wrong? You’re being kind of quiet.” 

“I don’t know, I just...don’t really feel like swinging.” 

She’d always liked Lena’s voice. She’d moved to America from Ireland, and she still had the accent, the slightest rolling of her r’s. But now Alex didn’t like how she directed everything she said at the ground. 

“Are you upset? Is something wrong?” 

Lena drew a line with her foot. “Nothing is wrong.” 

“It sounds like something is--” 

“Alex! Alex, look at me! Aleeeeeex!” 

She left Lena alone for a moment, squinting a little to see Kara on the monkey bars. She was about halfway through, brow furrowed in determination, pigtails swinging back and forth as she swung from bar to bar. She finally reached the other end and grinned. 

“Look at me Alex! I got to the other side by myself; I _did it!”_

“Kara, that’s awesome!” Alex shouted, clapping a little. In the background she saw Mom and Dad, holding up their phones, no doubt taking photos and videos. When Kara let go and dropped to the ground, they joined in clapping. Kara giggled, running over to her sister. 

“Did you see that, Lena?” Kara asked, “my arms really hurt,” she rubbed them, “but I didn’t give up, and this time I made it all the way across!” 

Lena smiled. No matter what mood someone was in, it was hard not to smile after talking to Kara. “That’s amazing, Kara, good job.” 

“Yeah, high five sis!” 

Kara gave Alex a high five. “Can I swing with you guys?” 

“Well, Lena doesn’t feel like swinging, apparently,” Alex answered, looking at her friend pointedly. Kara tilted her head. 

“Aw, is something wrong?” Kara asked. 

Lena was no match for the combined efforts of Alex’s pointed look and Kara’s puppy dog pout of concern. Lena sighed. 

“I’m...kind of going away soon,” Lena mumbled. 

There was an awkward pause. Alex’s stomach felt heavy, then light, like she was falling. 

“You’re _going?_ Where?” 

Kara sat down in front of the swings, cross legged. “Lena, are you moving back--” 

“No, no,” Lena rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, “I’m not moving back to Ireland. I’m going to school. That’s why we moved here. So I can go to a special school. So I'll be gone during the year.”

“I thought boarding school was only ever on TV anymore,” Kara said. 

“It's...very much not.” 

“Where is the school?” Alex asked. Lena seemed to struggle for a moment. 

“Um, Massachusetts.” 

“What's it called?” .

Again a pause, longer this time. 

“...I can't tell you.”

“You can't _tell us?”_

“I'm sorry! I just can't, okay? I just wanted you guys to know I won't be in school anymore--”

Alex’s parents called, and there was another car that pulled up, presumably that belonged to Lena's parents. She bit her lip. 

“That's my mom,” Lena said, “I'm really sorry guys, okay? But we still have a few weeks to hang out. I promise.” Lena rubbed the back of her neck. 

She got off the swings. 

“Bye Lena!” Kara exclaimed, waving

“Yeah,” Alex said more softly as Lena ran away toward her parents, “bye.” 

***

“Do you think I could go?” Kara asked Alex suddenly. 

Alex looked up from her book. She looked at her sister, who was looking down at Alex from her position on her bed. 

“Go?”

“I was just thinking about it. What if we asked Mom and Dad to send us to Lena's school? Then she wouldn't have to go by herself!”

Alex smiled. “That's a really nice thought, sis, but boarding schools cost money.”

“They make plenty of money. We go on vacations and stuff. And shouldn't Lena go to school with her friends? She didn't look happy that she had to go. I bet she doesn't know anyone there.” 

Alex _did_ notice, and it _did_ bother her. But Lena wouldn't even tell them the name of the school. She had to face the fact that, maybe, Lena _didn't_ want them there.

But that possibility didn't occur to Kara, and Alex didn't have the heart to bring it up. “But you'd miss Mom and Dad.”

“Sure, but you'd come with me!”

Alex just smiled, indulging her, until Kara sighed. She rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling, and Alex went back to her book. 

“...Well, I wanna throw her a party,” Kara stated. 

“A party?”

“A going away party! Wouldn't that be nice? We can have lots of cookies, and cake, and pizza--”

“Is this a party for you or Lena?” Alex asked with a laugh. 

“Lena likes that stuff too!” Kara answered defensively. 

“She does,” Alex agreed. She reached a hand up; she was leaning against Kara’s bed, and she grabbed her hand. “You're a really awesome kid, know that? I think a party is a great idea.” 

“I'm nine, I'm like, _barely_ a kid anymore Al.” 

Alex laughed again, ducking her head when Kara threw her pillow at her. 

***

They _did_ plan a going away party for Lena. Something about Kara’s boundless enthusiasm coupled with Alex's realism made them quite the party planning team. Kara wanted to invite everyone in town to come; Alex convinced her that Lena would like just the three of them. Kara wanted to rent a pony; Alex convinced her that Lena would prefer their old, overweight cat Streaky. 

Kara agreed with Alex though, that they should have the party at their house. Mrs. Luthor didn't like them being at hers; the closest Alex had ever come was getting to peek inside when she dropped homework off while Lena was sick. Otherwise, Lena always visited their house, eating one of Mom’s peanut butter sandwiches before they all went to play in the park. 

Which was a great cover to get Lena to come to a surprise party. 

“Alex, why aren't we eating on the porch like we normally do?”

“‘Cause it's kind of cold, just come inside for a second!”

“But it's like ninety degrees--” 

Alex threw the door open. 

“SURPRISE!”

Alex smiled at Lena, who looked shocked to see the rest of the Danvers standing in the foyer of their house. Kara, holding a cake as big as her head, lifted it a little and smiled.

“We got a cake for you!” Kara chirped, “since you’re leaving tomorrow. And we’re going to miss you in school.” 

Lena didn't say anything. Kara's smile faltered a little. 

“...Lena?” Alex said, “is this--”

Lena hugged her. Alex could feel her neck becoming slightly wet, and she realized that Lena was crying. 

“Thank you guys,” Lena mumbled, sniffling a little and pulling away. 

“Lena, honey, are you okay?” Mrs. Danvers asked. 

“Yeah,” Lena said, “yes, Mrs. Danvers, I'm fine.”

It was a little awkward, to have Lena burst into tears at the sight of the party, but they were _happy_ tears (or at least Alex assumed so). Mr. Danvers clapped his hands together. 

“Well, the girls worked really hard planning this for you,” he said, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m looking forward to having a slice of that cake.” 

Kara pulled it protectively against her. “No, Daddy, Lena gets the first slice because it’s her cake!” 

He laughed. “Of course, Kara, I know.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Danvers took their cake (after Alex and Kara insisted Lena take the first piece) before they went to the living room to leave the three in the kitchen. 

“We haven’t seen you a lot lately,” Alex said, around a bite of ice cream cake. Lena shrugged. 

“I’ve been getting ready,” Lena said, “you know, for school. Shopping and everything.” 

“I was telling Alex, maybe we could come with you!” Kara suggested, “Alex, remember?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

Lena looked at Kara, removing her fork from her mouth. “...The school is very, um, selective? Besides, Kara, you can’t go until you’re ten.” 

Kara’s face fell. “Oh.” 

“And if Alex got in, she would have known already.” 

Alex blinked. “I would have?” 

“You have to be accepted.” 

The more Lena talked about it, the more confused Alex became. Lena was telling Alex that she couldn’t go to a school she’d never heard of, whose name she didn’t know, somewhere Alex didn’t know besides what state it was in. Because if she _could_ go, the school she’d never heard of would have told her already. Without Alex even applying first. 

It was just...seriously weird.

“Maybe I will then,” Kara answered blithely. 

“I doubt it,” Lena answered. 

“Besides, then I wouldn’t be there with you, Kara,” Alex pointed out. Kara’s eyes widened. 

“That’s true. I don’t wanna go anywhere without my big sister!” 

Kara hugged Alex, and she leaned in a little toward Kara’s chair. “No offense Lena,” Kara added. 

Lena smiled softly. “It’s okay.” 

“And hey--Kara, let go please? Just so my arms are--okay, thanks. Hey, Lena, we also got you some things.” 

Alex grabbed a bag from the table, and Lena put it in her lap. “It’s not like, really expensive or anything, but me and Kara used all our allowance money to buy it.” 

Lena stuck her hand in, carefully pulling out the tissue paper so it wouldn’t rip--Kara squirmed impatiently in her chair, and Alex knew it must have been _killing_ her to wait--until she finally pulled everything out. Pencils, notebooks, and a planner with red and blue polka dots. 

“The planner was mine!” Kara exclaimed, “I bought the pencils, but I didn’t have enough money to buy anything else--and I didn’t think pencils were as nice as a notebook--so I decided I would just write my homework down in my notebook when school starts.” 

“And lastly,” Alex added, reaching under the table, “we got you a backpack. We both chipped in for that one. You can use all this stuff for school.” 

She expected Lena to look happy, like any reasonable person would when being showered with presents. 

But she didn’t. 

Instead she just looked _sad._ And kind of guilty. 

“Thanks guys,” Lena said, but didn’t sound that happy at all. Kara was still bouncing in her seat excitedly, but even her enthusiasm was starting to ebb when Lena didn’t seem happy at all. 

“Uh, glad you like it?” Alex answered. 

“Do we have any pizza?” Lena continued, obviously trying to change the subject. Kara, luckily, could always be counted on to be distracted by food. 

“Yes! It’s on the counter. I ate a slice before you got here, I hope you don’t mind…” 

“It was either that or she ate the cake,” Alex added, “sacrifices had to be made.” 

Lena ate the pizza, and they finished the cake, all with Lena still in the general state of melancholy. When Lena finally announced she had to go, and Kara said goodbye, Alex followed Lena out to the porch. 

“Lena, what was that?” 

“What?” 

“We gave you gifts, threw you a party, Kara was _so_ excited--you were acting like it was a funeral.” 

“Alex--” 

“Why is it suddenly so painful for you to spend time with us?” 

“I didn’t--” 

“I know you probably got school stuff already, but you can at least appreciate the thought, Kara spent all her money--” 

“Alex, do you think I _don’t_ want to spend time with you guys? You’re my _only friends!”_

Lena sat down heavily on the porch, starting to cry again, but much worse this time. Alex sat down next to her. 

“Hey, hey, Lena,” Alex put an arm around her, “it’ll be okay. Honest. You’ll be okay.” 

“No I won’t,” Lena sniffed, “my mom barely is okay with me spending time with you and Kara, and soon I won’t even have you guys, and then I’m going to go to school--and, and we moved, but people there will still know stuff and--and no one is gonna want to have anything to do with me--” 

“I don’t even know what you’re _talking about._ ” 

“I’m _scared.”_

The door opened softly, and Alex was too preoccupied with Lena to look. “Mom, Lena is fine--” 

“No, Alex, it’s me.” 

“Kara? Actually, Kara, come here.” 

Lena hunched her shoulders awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. But Kara sat on Lena’s other side anyway and hugged her too. “What’s wrong?” 

“Lena is just nervous about starting school,” Alex explained, “that’s all.” 

Kara looked to be deep in thought for a moment, nodding a little. Then she got up. 

“Give me a sec,” Kara said, darting back into the house. Lena watched her. 

“What is she doing?” 

“I have no idea half the time,” Alex said, “Kara’s mind does not work the way our minds do.” 

Lena wiped her nose with her sleeve. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you stuff,” Lena continued, “I feel so _guilty,_ because you’re my best friend and I _want_ to tell you things, but I can’t. And I can’t tell you why. I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex answered softly. 

“It’s probably better anyway,” Lena continued, “if you knew you might not want to be my friend anyway.” 

“That’ll never happen,” Alex answered firmly, “you’ll always be my friend, Lena. I promise.” 

Lena smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

“Okay I’m back!” 

Kara was running so fast that momentum actually made her hop off the porch and skid onto the lawn; she turned around and, in her hands, was a little stuffed tiger. 

“When I started school I got nervous too,” Kara explained, walking toward Lena, “so Mom bought me this to take with me to hug when I got nervous.” Kara put it in Lena’s lap. “It helps me, maybe it’ll help you.” 

Alex felt her heart swell with pride at how generous her little sister was being. Kara loved that little stuffed tiger. Lena was silent again. 

“His name is Hugo,” Kara added to fill the silence. 

Unlike before though, Lena didn’t look unhappy. 

She smiled. She stroked Hugo’s fur softly. 

“Thanks,” Lena said, “thank you so much. You’re pretty cool for a kid, Kara.” 

“I’m _nine--”_

There was the sound of a car door slamming, and Lena looked up. “That’s my mom,” she said, “I’m leaving early tomorrow morning...I guess this is it.” She looked at Kara and Alex. “I’ll see you guys during holidays.” 

They hugged again, said goodbye again, and Lena walked to the car. 

And, Alex noticed, smiled fondly at Hugo before hiding him in her coat. 

***

The first weird thing happened in the fall.

Lena was missed, of course, but right after she left school started for them; Alex and Kara had their own schooling to worry about. Kara, of course, made lots of friends (because how could she not) and Alex--well, she had her sister, and a few people that she’d play with at recess.

Kara insisted that the cat needed ‘walks.’ Streaky was generally too fat and lazy to move, so most of the time they never even left their front yard. Streaky would pounce at a bird. He'd miss. He'd nap until their parents called them inside.

“I got a letter from Lena today,” Alex said.

“Really?” 

“She's coming back for Christmas break.” 

“That's great!”

Lena's letters were usually vague and always short. Kara and Alex sent their own, but considering the fact that they had no idea where to write _to_ , Alex had to deal with the cold stare off Mrs. Luthor as she would sheepishly ask her to pass on a message.

“Why not Thanksgiving?” Kara asked. 

“Staying with another family, I think. She said her name was Maggie?”

Kara grinned. “I knew she'd make friends!”

Alex's stomach rumbled. “Can we go inside? I'm hungry.”

“Sure. Streaky! Time to come in!” 

There was no familiar jingle nose from the bell o.k. Streaky’s collar. Kara serious yup and bellowed, “ _STREAKY!”_

When there was still no response, Kara looked at Alex fearfully. “Alex, do you think he ran away?” 

“He's too lazy to run _anywhere,”_ Alex answered soothingly, getting up, “he has to be here--”

Alex was interrupted by the sound of a ‘meow.’ She and Kara looked at each other, then looked toward the sound. 

“Oh no, _Streaky,_ what are you doing?” Alex groaned. 

Probably chasing a bird. Right into a tree. Kara rolled up her sleeves, jogging toward the tree. 

“Kara, what are _you_ doing?” Alex asked, following her, “don’t you _dare--”_

“It’ll just take a second, Alex!” Kara insisted, jumping and grabbing the nearest branch, starting to climb. 

“Kara, come down here right now or I’ll--I’ll tell Mom!” 

Kara was ignoring her now, reaching the branch that Streaky was stuck on. “Hey, Streaky, come here.” 

He gently padded over to Kara; she grabbed him. “I got him, Alex!” 

“That’s great, but how are you both _getting down?”_

Kara looked down, her smile faltering. “Uh…hold on.” 

“No, I will _not_ hold on--don’t try and walk farther out Kara, wait!” 

_SNAP._

_“Kara!”_

Alex was ready to dive and catch her. 

But, as it turned out, she didn’t need to. Kara kept falling, and falling, and falling... _way_ too slowly. 

Almost as if she was floating. 

Kara’s feet gently hit the ground, eyes wide with shock, and Streaky still squirming in her arms. “I...huh…?” 

Alex grabbed Kara and hugged her. “Kara, that was _dangerous,_ what if you got hurt? You could have broken your neck!” 

“But I didn’t,” Kara answered, “I...I didn’t.” 

She frowned a little, adjusting her grip on the cat. “Nuh-uh, Streaks, you’re not running up that tree again!” 

“Promise me you won’t do that again,” Alex answered.

“But Alex, did you see what just happened? I just--I was flying--” 

“You _weren’t_ flying, Kara,” Alex answered. 

It was _floating,_ but Alex didn’t really believe her eyes anyway. 

“Then what just happened?” 

“I don’t know, okay? Maybe it was--was wind. Maybe it just isn’t as high as we both think. Come on, let’s go inside.” 

She took Kara’s hand. She still looked a little confused, a little shell shocked. But Kara followed Alex inside. 

Later that night Alex wrote a letter to send to Lena. 

_Dear Lena,_

_How are you? Me and Kara are good, and we’re really looking forward to when you come back for Christmas! We had the weirdest thing happen today. Kara got stuck in a tree, and she fell, but she didn’t get hurt. It was weird, it almost looked like she floated down to the ground…_

The next day Alex got one of Lena’s characteristically short responses. 

_Alex,_

_I can’t wait to come home either. When I do, can Kara tell me all about that? It sounds really strange. And kind of cool!_

_Warm regards,_

_Lena Luthor_

***

Lena visited for Christmas, and Kara told her all about floating from the tree in between mouthfuls of Christmas cookies. Lena nodded seriously at everything she said. 

“Has that ever happened before?” 

“Um, not really? But I've never fallen out of a tree before.” 

“Has anything _like_ that ever happened before?”

Alex frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

“You know, anything strange. Stuff you can't explain.” 

Kara furrowed her brow a little. “Um, I don't know? Actually...nothing where I floated or anything but...sometimes…” Kara tilted her head a little, and Lena leaned forward with interest.

“Hey, stop confusing her,” Alex scolded, “come on.”

“I brought something back to life once,” Kara said softly. 

“Wait, you did _what?”_

“Not like, a person or anything,” Kara said, “once, during the spring, after all of the dandelions died I was holding one...and I was just thinking about how _pretty_ they looked when they were all yellow, and I wished they stayed alive longer. And then…” Kara spread apart her hands. _“Poof,_ it wasn't dead anymore.”

“Kara, why didn't you ever tell me _that?”_

“I tried! You just thought I was playing pretend or something.” 

Alex could vaguely remember reading a book, and Kara rambling about something while pointing at a flower in her hair. 

“Wow, Kara, that's amazing,” Lena said appreciably. Kara nodded. 

“Kara! You need to write thank you notes for your presents!”

“Coming Mom!”

As soon as Kara left, Alex leaned and hissed, “Lena, quit it.” 

“What?”

“Kara has a really active imagination. Stop acting like she can actually _do_ all this stuff. People at school will make fun of her if she starts claiming she can fly. And what if she actually _tries--_ ” 

“Well, maybe _you_ should start taking her more seriously.” 

“Are _you_ being serious right now?” 

“You saw her--” 

“I don't know _what_ I saw. But just because it looked like one thing it doesn't mean it _was_ that thing. Magicians make their living off that _exact_ principle.”

“Maybe you're not that far off.”

“What are you even _talking_ about?”

Lena looked like she was going to speak; at the last second, she bit her lip. “...Fine, Alex. Nevermind.” 

Kara walked back into the room, Lena asked her about school, and Alex was relieved that the issue seemed to be resolved. 

***

Alex really liked having sleepovers with Lena. She had the kind of voice that was naturally quiet, but still strong--the perfect voice for late night, whispered conversations when they were supposed to be asleep.

“I'm sorry about today,” Lena said, looking up at the ceiling. Alex propped her head on her elbow to look at her. 

“It wasn't that big a deal,” Alex answered. 

“Still, I don't get to see you a lot. I don't want to make you mad when I'm here.” 

“It's okay. Besides, I've got Kara. She's worth like, _fifty_ friends,” Alex smiled, “so don't worry too much about me when you're gone. I've got my sister, I'm not lonely.”

Lena frowned. “What if one day you don't?” She asked softly. 

Alex's brow furrowed, a little taken aback by the question. “Uh, not going to happen.”

“But what if it _does?_ What if Kara goes somewhere you can't follow her?”

“That's impossible. Kara is my sister. We'd follow each other anywhere.” 

Lena sighed. She rolled over on her side, so she was looking at Alex. 

“Lena, you know if you wanted, the same thing goes, right? If you asked, I'd come find you. Best friend promise.” Lena smiled wistfully in response.

“I appreciate the thought.” 

Lena always seemed weighed down with things that were way too heavy for someone barely eleven years old. And Alex didn't even know where to begin trying to lift it. 

Alex pulled the cover up to cover them. 

“...Goodnight, Lena.”

“Night, Alex.”

***

The last (and weirdest thing) that happened before Alex's life went completely out of control, happened right before Kara's tenth birthday. 

Alex was wrapping Kara's present, hoping her parents wouldn't be angry at her. Kara _did_ eat way too many sweets, but an Easy Bake Oven was such a...well...easy choice. 

“Alex, can I open my eyes? Alex?”

“No, you can't look. Your birthday isn't ‘till Friday.”

“This is cruel. You're making me sit here while you wrap my present!”

“ _You're_ too lazy to leave.”

“Well _you're_ too lazy to do it somewhere else.” 

Alex finished wrapping before sliding it under her bed. “There. You can open your eyes now--” 

“Girls, come down here!” 

Alex and Kara looked at each other. That sounded like it was important. Dad called them again. Kara hopped off the bed. 

“Come on?” 

When they both walked downstairs, there was someone sitting with their parents in the family room. 

“I know this must be a bit confusing, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, but I promise she isn't in trouble--” 

“Who isn't?” Alex asked. Mom and Dad looked at them, and the man turned in his chair. He looked young, wearing a friendly smile and a tie. Alex relaxed a little. 

“You're Alex, aren't you?” 

“Yes?” 

“We'd appreciate if you'd tell us _how_ you know us,” Mr. Danvers interrupted. The man got up. 

“I will,” he answered. He walked to Kara, kneeling down. “So you're Kara, then?”

“Yeah?”

He held out a hand. “Hello, Kara. I'm Professor Olsen. I work at a special school.” 

Kara shook his hand. 

When Alex was six years old, her entire life had changed forever with a single sentence. 

_(This is your new sister.)_

Every moment in Alex's life since then was always compared to how that one sentence made her feel.

But hearing Professor Olsen say ‘ _you're a wizard, Kara_ ’? That blew it out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Long after Professor Olsen left, Kara kept staring down at the paper he put in her hand.

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are a list of required school supplies for your first semester._

_School begins September 1st. We look forward to seeing you there…_

Mom and Dad looked happy, but unsure. Alex felt the same way. This was a...good thing, right? 

Alex always knew Kara was special. How could she not? But...it was another thing for someone to walk in and spend an hour telling her parents, in detail, exactly _how_ special. 

But Kara was looking to them, as if asking silently if it was okay to be happy. Mom broke the silence first. 

“Kara, darling, we’re so proud of you!” 

She hugged her, and Dad put a hand on her shoulder. Kara smiled. 

“Thanks Mom, Dad. Alex, can you believe this?”

Alex smiled. “No, Kara, I can't.” 

She still hadn't moved. 

“We always knew you'd be exceptional,” Dad said, “you're going to do great things at this school, Kara; I know it.” 

“I hope I do. Oh man! Maybe I can finally learn to pull a rabbit out of my hat. Like the magician at Alex's party last year.” She looked at Alex. “Do you think?”

Alex shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Kara frowned a little. Alex felt guilty. She should have been clapping and hugging Kara like her parents. That was the right thing to do. But she just couldn't. 

Lena had lied to her. 

Kara was a wizard. 

Karta was going to a school. _Away._

Alex couldn't feel...anything.

There was another knock on the door. Alex practically jumped. 

“I'll get it!” 

Alex opened the door. And stared at Lena. She had her hands behind her back, biting her lip. 

“School ended a couple of days ago,” Lena said, “I was going to surprise you on Kara’s birthday.” 

Alex didn’t say anything. 

“Professor Olsen stopped by my house to say hello.” 

“He did?”

“I thought Kara might want to...you know, talk to someone. Who understands--”

“You mean like her,” Alex interrupted, closing the door behind her, “a wizard like her.” 

Lena nodded. 

“You lied to us.”

“I never _lied,_ I just didn't tell you--” 

“Christmas break,” Alex interrupted, “asking Kara all those questions. You _knew._ You did, didn't you?”

“Alex, it isn't that simple--”

“ _Did. You.”_

“Yes! I mean-- I mean I suspected something. I guess. I have for awhile but that was pretty big confirmation.” 

“How could you not tell me? Or _Kara?”_

Lena rubbed the back of her neck. “Because I had no _proof._ I didn't see it happen.Alex, it was illegal until the sixties to even _talk_ to muggles in America. We don't go around telling everyone we're magic for a reason. Telling you would have been violating like, the _biggest_ law in the wizarding world! What if I was wrong?” 

“I just…” Alex gestured vaguely before letting her hand drop, along with the rest of her body onto the porch steps. “Was that all it was?” 

“What?”

“Keeping an eye on Kara in case she was a wizard? Spending all that time with us? Were you ever really my friend _at all?”_

“Alex, _no.”_ Lena sat down, putting a hand on her back. “I like you. That's why I wanted to be your friend. It had nothing to do with Kara.” 

Alex was about to respond when the door cracked open, slowly, and Kara peeked head out. 

“...Lena? Hey!” Kara closed the door. “Oh my gosh, Lena, I can't believe _this_ is what your special school was! And now we're going together! Isn't that awesome?” 

Lena smiled. “Yeah, Kara, it is.” 

“You need to tell me all about it,” Kara said, sitting down next to her, Alex feeling cramped after Kara squeezed in. “I want to know everything so I'm not behind when I start! Professor Olsen was really helpful, but I still have _so many_ questions--” 

“You guys should talk,” Alex said, getting up, “I'm...going to go check on stuff for your party Kara.” 

Kara frowned a little. “Okay…” 

 

Alex ducked her head and walked inside. 

***

At the end of the summer, Kara was going to school. And Alex had found the one place she couldn't follow Kara to. 

Alex didn't want to think about it. She would rather do _anything_ with her sister than talk about magic. It was difficult. It seemed like all Kara wanted to do was talk about the newest cool thing she found out. 

“Alex, did you know I could learn how to turn straw into _gold?”_

“Alex, wizards really _do_ fly on broomsticks!” 

“Lena says some people can learn to turn into _animals_ Alex! Maybe you're right and I really _am_ a puppy. I hope I can learn one day!” 

She didn't want to hear it. Alex couldn't help but add _and you can't_ at the end of every sentence. 

So, for the first time in her entire _life,_ Alex started to avoid her sister. 

Not entirely, of course. Not enough for anyone but the most observing to notice. But Alex cut back on talking to Kara unless she was with Lena or Mom and Dad. She stayed in her room instead of playing with Kara outside. She pretended to go straight to sleep when they went to bed. 

It went on like that until Mrs. Luthor visited the house. 

She was a severe looking woman, with dark blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun sharp black nails she quickly hid when she clapped her hands behind her back. Lena stood with the same rigid stance. 

“Eliza Danvers. Jeremiah Danvers.” 

“Lillian,” Mom said, trying to make up for the frigidness with faux cheeriness, “did you want to come in--”

“Oh, that won't be necessary,” she interrupted, “we only came for Kara.” 

“What do you mean, you ‘came for Kara?’” Dad asked. Alex stood behind them, crossing her arms. 

“You know my daughter and your daughter will both be attending Ilvermorny in the fall?” 

They nodded. 

“Well, I was going to shop with my daughter today for supplies and Lena thought, given your unfamiliarity, we should assist Kara in buying her books.” 

Lena nodded. Mom turned her head. 

“Kara!” 

“I will keep a very close eye on her, Mr. Danvers, you needn't worry. She ought to get a sense of her own culture before she's thrown into it…”

“Wait, you mean we're not going with her?” Alex interrupted. 

“Well of course not. You're not magical, you would just slow us down--” 

“Mom, they can come,” Lena said quietly. Mrs. Luthor looked at Lena disapprovingly, but she didn't back down. “Muggles are allowed to go as long as they have a wizard with them.” 

“But dear, they'll just slow us down. And will Maggie be okay with it?”

“Sure she would. Alex should go at least. Please Mom?”

Kara crept down the stairs. “Go where?” 

“Lena wants to take us shopping with her,” Alex answered, “for school stuff.”

“Really? Cool!” 

“Come on, Mom, can't they go?”

Mrs. Luthor frowned. “Fine. Would you like us to take Alex too, Jeremiah?” 

Mom looked at him, both of them clearly unhappy with Mrs. Luthor’s attitude. “I...do have some work to do on my dissertation.” 

Dad breathed out through his nose. “...Girls, go grab your coats; it might rain.” 

“Yay!” 

“You can meet us at our house,” Mrs. Luthor said, “while we prepare everything.” 

“See you guys!” 

“God, she is an awful woman,” Mom said, “I can't even imagine what that home must be like for that poor child.” 

Alex pulled on her coat. “We promise not to talk to her if we can avoid it, Mom.”

“This is going to be _so much_ fun!” Kara exclaimed, running out the door. Dad looked at Alex. 

“Keep an eye on your sister?” 

“I promise--oh man,” Alex saw Kara's coat lying on the floor. “Kara, your coat! _Kara!”_

Alex grabbed the coat and ran out the door. 

***

She'd never been in Lena's house before, and now Alex understood why. 

Something was simmering on the stove, being stirred continuously by a wooden spoon suspended in midair. There were paintings hanging up, the people inside them waving at Alex as she walked past. She made a note to look at them more closely later. 

When Alex looked at the kitchen wall, she saw a clock; one that had more than two hands, with names on them. And no numbers. Instead of numbers it said things like: 

_School_

_Home_

_Lost_

_Eating_

_With Muggles_

_Prison_

_Danger_

“Do you like that?” 

Alex startled. She turned around and Lena was looking at her. 

“Uh, yeah. It’s...interesting.” 

“Mom had it customized herself,” Lena continued, “so she always knows where we all are.” 

Alex squinted a little. “Who is ‘Lionel?’” 

“My dad,” Lena answered shortly. 

His name was next to _gone._

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Mom keeps saying she’ll take his hand off one day but she never gets around to it.” 

“Um…” Alex wasn’t sure if she should ask again, but Alex apparently didn’t know her best friend very well, and she was tired of not knowing things. “Who is ‘Lex?’” 

His name was next to _prison._

“We better go; my friend is waiting,” Lena answered, walking back into the room with the fireplace. Alex frowned a little, but followed her. Mrs. Luthor was kneeling in front of Kara, giving her instructions. 

“...And you need to be _very, very_ clear when you speak. It will be very dark and you might want to cough, but don’t. Who knows where you could end up if you mispronounce the name of the place.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor.” 

“And what is the name of the place we are going?” 

“Picquery Square.” 

“Good.” She stood and, realizing Alex was there, walked over. 

“We are using a substance called floo powder,” she explained, “you throw it into the fire, speak the name of your destination--loudly and _clearly_ \--and walk into it.” 

“Walk into the _fire?”_

“If you wait for the flames to turn an emerald green, you should be fine,” she answered curtly. “Here, I will show you.” 

Above her fireplace, there was a little golden pot, where Alex would have presumed they would store fireplace ash. Mrs. Luthor reached inside, taking out a handful of powder. She opened her hand to let Alex and Kara see it. It was grey and silvery, glittering in the flames of the fire Lena lit while Mrs. Luthor was grabbing the powder. 

“This is what it looks like.” 

Alex and Kara nodded. 

“One at a time, I will go first.” She turned around the face the flames, standing up straight and saying clearly, “Picquery Square!” 

As she said it, she threw the floo powder in. Flames leapt, rising in the fireplace, before calming down and--to Alex’s amazement--turning an emerald green. Mrs. Luthor walked into the flames--and disappeared. 

“Where did she _go?”_ Kara asked. 

“The Hopping Pot,” Lena answered. At their puzzled expressions Lena added, “it’s kind of a coffee shop? That’s where the Floo Network connects to.” 

She reached her hand into the pot, pulling out a fistful. “You ready guys?” She poured some into Kara’s hand. “Do you want to go first? Or should I?” 

“You go,” Kara answered. 

Lena turned around. “Okay. You know what to do, right?” 

“Yes, say the name, walk into the flames when they’re green.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you both--Picquery Square!” 

Lena walked into the fire. Alex looked at Kara. 

“Well?” 

“You want me to go?” 

Just the thought of running into those flames made Alex feel sick. She didn’t care how safe and magical it was. She didn’t care how clearly she was sure she could speak. She didn’t want to do it. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you should. So I can--uh--make sure it goes okay.” 

“Alright…” Kara took a deep breath. “I’ll see you?” 

“I will be right behind you. I promise.” 

“Then--then _Picquery Square!”_

She threw it into the fire like she was playing baseball, and Kara jogged lightly in--and she was gone. 

Alex’s turn. 

She was starting to sweat--and not just because of the flames. 

It was _fire._ Were wizards naturally lacking in self-preservation instincts? That might explain why some genius wizard decided to use this as their means of transportation. Who knew how many people burned alive before they figured out how to make that powder stuff. 

But Kara was waiting for her. They all were. And Alex needed to accept that this was Kara’s new reality; _her_ new reality. If Alex didn’t want to be left in the dust when Kara went off to school, she needed to throw that dust into the fireplace. 

She Alex grabbed a handful of that powder. She threw it into the fire with a loud, clear shout of: 

_“PICQUERY SQUARE!”_

Alex charged into the emerald flames before she lost the nerve. 

***

When Alex emerged from the fireplace, she promptly tripped. 

_Oof!”_

She fell head first, landing on her stomach; Alex blinked soot from her eyes, getting onto her hands and knees, still staring at what looked to be a polished wood floor. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Alex looked up. A girl she didn’t recognize was looking down at her, hands on her hips, head tilted to the side. She was wearing a long robe that was only a few inches away from hitting the ground and black jeans, with a shirt that said _The Fantastic Beats--_ it kind of looked like a band t-shirt. Long, dark hair fell past her shoulders, almost tickling Alex’s nose. 

“Am I...dead?” 

The girl smiled. “Aw, because I look like an angel or something?” 

Alex shook her head. “No. Because I just _ran headfirst into a fire.”_

The girl laughed. “Here.” She held out her hand. Alex took it and got to her feet. “You act like you never used the Floo Network before.” 

Alex shook her head ‘no.’ 

“You _haven’t?”_

“I’m kind of...not from around here?” 

“Not from around...oh man, you’re a _no-maj,_ aren’t you?” 

“A...a no-what? I guess? Lena always called me a muggle--” 

For some reason, this girl looked even happier at the prospect of Alex being whatever she was supposed to be. She turned her head. “Lena, you and your friend were waiting for a no-maj to jump in, right?” 

_“Alex!”_

Before she could react Kara had a death grip on her, hugging Alex tightly. Alex raised her arms for a moment before returning it. 

“You were taking so long we were going to go back and look for you soon. I thought you might have ended up in the wrong place!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I just needed...you know, I needed to get up the courage.” 

“It gets easier the more you do it,” the stranger said, nodding, “I mean, I don’t see why it wouldn’t…” 

“Um, thank you,” Alex said, “but who are you…?” 

“She’s my friend.” 

Lena came up behind her. “Alex, this is my friend Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, you were already introduced to Kara Danvers--this is her older sister, Alex.” 

“Hey, Danvers--I’m Maggie.” 

She held out her hand again, and Alex shook it. “Alex.” 

“Alex, this place is _so amazing!”_ Kara exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement, “look at it!” 

She hadn’t really taken the time yet; Alex turned in a slow circle. What had Lena called this place? The Hopping Pot? For the most part it looked like a regular coffee shop; although behind the counter Alex could see that instead of a coffee machine, the drinks seemed to be brewed in one giant cauldron, stirred continuously. Napkins were flitting around the tables, stopping once and awhile to wipe away errant drips of coffee off of the corner of mouths or tables. Sugar and cream flew out of bowls to flow into cups seemingly at the whim of whoever looked at them. A lot of the older people were wearing pointy hats; even most of the younger people wore robes like Maggie’s.

“Yeah, amazing is definitely a...good word.” 

“Get something to drink,” Lena insisted, taking a pouch and putting it in Alex's hand, “it's on me. Get me a butterbeer too?” 

“We're near the front of the shop, next to the big windows,” Kara added. 

Alex nodded dimly. “Right. Right, got it.” 

There was no line. Alex walked up to the counter, a wizard already waiting for her. 

“What'll you have today?” 

“Um…” Alex squinted. What was butterbeer? Or chocolate _frogs?_ And… ‘non alcoholic gigglewater…?’

“I'll take, um…” Alex went with what sounded the most normal. “A pumpkin pasty latte and a butterbeer?” 

“Coming up.”

He took a cup and dipped it straight into the cauldron, handing it to Alex.

“Your latte.”

He did the same thing with a frosted mug (which somehow stayed frosted even though it didn't look like it was refrigerated). 

“And your butterbeer.” 

Alex squinted. “But you didn't flavor it.”

“Uh, yes I did?”

“You used the same stuff for my latte that you used for my...my butter-whatever.” 

“Kid, you haven't even _tried_ them.” 

Alex looked at her drink suspiciously and took a sip. 

It tasted...like pumpkin. 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

Alex put a handful of coins she didn't recognize into his hand and walked away sheepishly. 

“...’'Ilvermorny, a History’ by Cosimia Barlow…’Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by Newt Scamander...ooooh, we can bring pets?” 

“An owl, a cat, or a toad,” Lena said, “I have a pet owl.”

“You _do?”_

Alex sat down next to Kara. “Alex, did you know Lena has a pet owl?” 

“Uh, yeah, I got that,” Alex answered. 

“I have a cat,” Maggie offered. 

“And my owl is named Archimedes,” Lena added. She took a sip of her butterbeer. “Kara, you should try this.” 

Kara grabbed the mug and took a tentative sip. She smacked her lips together. “This tastes _just like_ butterscotch!” 

“I take it your sister is a no-maj born then?” Maggie asked, looking at Alex. 

“I don't know,” Alex answered, “Kara was adopted.”

“Still probably had muggle parents,” Lena answered, “we have our own foster system for magical children.” 

“Am I a no-maj or a muggle?” 

“Both,” Lena and Maggie said at the same time. 

“What we mean is, muggle is what European wizards say,” Maggie clarified, “but in America, we call them no-majes. It just means people who aren't magic.” 

Kara's brow wrinkled with confusion. 

Alex preferred muggle. It was softer, less harsh than no-maj sounded. 

“Are we gonna go shopping?” Kara asked, “I want to see everything!”

“Our parents are having lunch--as long as we don't leave the square, we have a couple of hours.” Lena got up. “I have _so much_ I want to show you guys.”

“Why are you the one giving the tour?” Maggie asked, following her outside, “I'm the American wizard.” 

“Yes, but they're _my_ friends.” 

“We can change that though,” Maggie answered. She smiled at Alex. “See if you can keep up with us, Danvers?”

Alex scrambled out of her seat and followed them outside. Her eyes widened. 

“ _Wow.”_

It was more of a circle than a square; shops were arranged on the outer edges of the circle and, in the center, there was a huge fountain of a woman, wearing robes and an ornate headdress. Her wand was raised high in the air, shooting a cascade of water into the pool below. 

Alex walked closer to the fountain, reading a plaque that said _President Seraphina Picquery._

“She was president from 1920 to 1928,” Maggie said, standing next to her. “You wouldn't believe the crazy stuff that happened in New York while she was in office. That's why she had a statue here.” 

“You guys have a president?” 

“Sure. They lead the Magical Congress.” 

“Sure, of course--where are Kara and Lena going?” 

Lena was pulling Kara by the hand gently, into a building that said _Quagmire Confectionaries._

Candy. Of course. 

“Guys, wait for us!” 

She ran with Maggie into the shop. This one was a little less disorienting than The Hopping Pot, mostly for the reason that between Willy Wonka and the way Kara's eyes would light up, candy stores always felt kind of magical. 

“I want...to eat... _everything,”_ Kara breathed. Lena smiled. 

“I know you do. I'll buy you a sugar quill--it's Quentin Quagmire’s specialty. Pick one out.” 

The entire back wall was nothing but jars filled with quills of different colors. Lena smiled at Alex sheepishly. 

“She looked so _overwhelmed_ ,” she said, “I thought bringing her here would relax her a bit.” 

“I don't know if relax is the right word,” Alex answered, smiling fondly at her sister, “but you definitely made her happy. Thank you.” 

“Chocolate frogs are on sale!” Maggie thrust her hand into a bin and handed one to Alex. “Try one, Danvers, they're great.”

Alex unwrapped it--and promptly screamed when it hopped away. 

“That one was _real!”_

“Uh, Alex, people are staring,” Lena whispered. 

“But--but--” 

“Hey, Danvers, calm down.” Maggie grabbed the frog from the floor and bit off the head, “they all do that. Lena, stop looking at me like that. Five second rule!”

“Chocolate shouldn't be _alive.”_

“Plenty of food is ‘alive’ at some point,” Maggie answered.

“Yeah, but not when you _eat it!”_

Alex realized Lena was right, people were giving Alex dirty looks, and she swallowed her unease. 

“Lena, I picked out this blueberry one,” Kara said, walking back. She was already sticking it in her mouth, getting all the feathers off with her teeth. “And Alex, I picked out strawberry for you.” 

The quill did not appear to be alive, and Alex took it, letting the sugar melt on her tongue. Lena went to the counter to buy them.

“This is the best day of my life,” Kara said to Alex, “isn't this so...so _amazing?”_

It was. And it made sense for perfect, special, amazing Kara to be there. It made sense for quiet, strong, beautiful Lena Luthor to be there. Even Maggie, little that Alex knew about her, exuded an easy sort of confidence in her magical surroundings. 

But Alex just felt...wrong. 

“Where do you want to go next?” Lena asked, walking back to Kara, “we can get your wand, or if you want an owl--” 

“Owl!” 

“Kara, you can't get a pet without asking Mom and Dad first.” 

“But Alex--” 

“No.” 

“...Fine. A wand then.”

Alex followed them back outside. 

“Hey, Danvers, did you look at the card?” 

Alex stopped. “What?” 

“Each chocolate frog comes with a trading card.” 

Alex still had the wrapper in her fist, and she unclenched it, looking down. “Um...someone named ‘Isolt Sayre?’” 

“Wait, _really?_ That's one of the founders of Ilvermorny! She's one of the rarest cards!” 

Alex bend out her hand. “Take it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You obviously care way more than I do. Go ahead.” 

Maggie grabbed the card, her hand lingering in Alex's palm. “You're pretty cool, Danvers, you know that?” 

Maggie removed her hand, walking again. Alex took a moment to catch her breath before she caught up. 

***

Kara got her wand, a beautiful long one made by, Lena explained, one of the most popular wandmakers in North America, Johannes Jonker. 

“Did you get your wand from him too?” Kara had asked. 

“No, my mother only trusts Ollivander...but he's in the UK. We took a trip there last year for mine.” 

She looked down at her wand wistfully when she said it.

They bought Kara's books, and her uniform, and Alex was glad when they finally went back home. She didn't go back to Picquery Square; as incredible as it was, Alex didn't like how out of place she felt. Home wasn't much better. Mom and Dad were always beaming with pride, asking Kara to pose in her uniform, with her wand, with the Ilvermorny acceptance letter. 

They even ended up agreeing, not to an owl, but _two_ owls. Kara brought them home in a little cage, proudly proclaiming one's name to be ‘'Sugar Quill’--her new favorite snack. 

“Quill for short,” she added, “and I got you an owl too.” 

Quill was an elf owl, a tiny thing--Alex couldn't believe it could carry letters back and forth. The other one though--it was a snowy owl, an absolutely beautiful white one with black speckles. 

“I call him Cookies n’ Creme,” Kara said shyly, “but I mean, you can name him something else! I thought this way you can write letters to me, and you don't need to feel left out cause you don't have an owl--” 

Alex grabbed Kara and hugged her as right as she could with the cage in the way. 

“I love him, Kara, thank you.” 

She called him Creme for short, and he took to Alex like a fish to water.

***

Creme and Quill liked to hoot softly in their sleep. It was comforting to Alex when she couldn't sleep, which happened a lot as the summer came closer and closer to its end.

The night before, Alex didn't even try. 

“Hey, Alex?” Kara whispered. Alex rolled over in her bed. 

“What, Kara, it's the middle of the night.”

“I'm sorry,” Kara said softly, “I just can't sleep.” 

In the dark Alex couldn't read Kara's expression from across the room, but she could only imagine how excited she must have looked. “I'm not surprised.”

“I still can't believe this is really happening.” 

“How do you feel?”

“I don't...know exactly?”

“You're not _happy?”_ Alex answered, “what about excited? Ecstatic?” 

She heard the covers rustle as Kara sat up. She switched the lamp on. 

“I don't know _how_ to feel,” Kara admitted, “Professor Olsen, Mom, Dad, Lena...they all keep telling me how special this is. How special _I_ am. But…” Kara looked at her hands, “I don't _feel_ any different. I don't feel special. And it's...pressure, I guess. I don't want to let anyone down.”

Alex rubbed her eyes, helping them adjust to the light. “You won't let anyone down, Kara--” 

“What if I can't do it, Alex?” 

And Alex realized; Kara didn't look excited. She looked _scared._

Kara continued softly: 

“I didn't know about any of this stuff until a few months ago. And I'm going to school with people that have known for their entire lives. What if I can't keep up? Or what if I'm just not good at magic? Or--or what if I don't know what to do without you?” 

Alex’s stomach clenched painfully, and she had a moment of realization. 

This...wasn't about her. 

It was about Kara. 

But not just how exciting this all was. Or how cool Kara being a wizard was. Or how Kara was suddenly part of a world where chocolate hopped out of your hands and fireplaces could take you from Midvale to New York in the blink of an eye. 

It was also about how overwhelming it was. It was about how Kara was going across the country without her friends or her family. It was about how Alex was losing her little sister, but Kara was losing her big sister too.

Alex opened her arms. “C’mere.” 

Kara didn’t hesitate. She crawled into Alex’s bed, and she tucked her head under Alex’s chin. 

“Listen to me,” Alex said, “you are going to be the _best wizard ever._ Who cares how long you’ve known about magic?” 

“But so many of the other kids--” 

“Kara, knowing about it doesn’t make you magic. You _are_ magic. You’re not going to be a great wizard because you know the most about it. You’re going to be a great wizard,” Alex placed a hand over Kara’s heart, “because of how your face lit up when you saw Picquery Square. How excited you were when you walked into that candy shop. Watching you has been like...like watching you come home for the first time or something.” 

Kara sniffed, tears staining Alex’s nightshirt. “But Alex, what if I _am_ bad at it?” 

“You won’t be.” 

“But if I am?” 

“You _won’t--_ ” 

“But if I _am.”_

Alex sighed. “The world has plenty of witches and wizards,” Alex answered, “the only thing I care about is whether or not you’re being Kara Danvers. Whatever you end up doing.” 

“I...I think I can do that.” 

Alex smiled. “Then that’s all that matters.” 

“Alex?” 

“Yeah, sis?” 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” 

“Of course.” 

Alex reached up, turning off the lamp, and let Kara snuggle into her side. She sniffed a few more times before finally falling asleep. 

***

“...And the Transcontinental Mass Magical Transit system is the biggest wizard made transport system in the _world,_ making hundreds of stops to deliver wizards across North America. It is the biggest undertaking ever done under the eye of MACUSA President Geoffrey Jefferson--Kara, that’s a funny name, isn’t it?--and it started as a literal underground railroad before it was converted into a subway line in--” 

“Alex, you can stop now, we’re here.” 

Alex handed Kara’s textbook back to her. “So where is the subway platform?” 

“It was platform ten and two quarters, wasn’t it?” Mom said, looking at their father. 

“That’s what the letter said.” 

Lena was already inside, apparently. Alex walked to ten; then eleven; then back again. Nothing. 

“We’re going to miss it!” Kara exclaimed, “it has to be here--” 

“Hey, Danvers, Little Danvers!” 

Kara turned around, her cart full of trunks almost as tall as her. “Maggie!” 

She ruffled Kara’s hair affectionately. “Need help getting on? Lena told me to keep an eye out for you.” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“See that wall there?” Maggie asked, putting a hand on Kara’s back and pointing. 

“Yes?” 

“You just run at it and you’ll go right through to the platform.” 

Mom and Dad turned pale. Alex groaned. 

“Are you _serious?_ That is so ridicul--KARA!” 

Kara rolled up her sleeves and charged straight at the wall--disappearing. Mom and Dad looked at each other. They each took a breath. 

“Come on, Alex.” 

“Sure, sure, just a second!” 

They ran in. Alex looked at Maggie, who raised an eyebrow. 

“You going to do it, Danvers?” 

“Sure. Of course I am.” Alex breathed in sharply through her nose. “Can I just ask though-- _why_ are you guys obsessed with things that look dangerous? Couldn’t it just be, like, a door that only magic people can see? Or tapping on the right brick? It _had_ to be running headfirst into a--” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” 

Before Alex could protest, Maggie ran past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. There was a brief cold sensation until suddenly--

“Whoa.” 

Other than the fact that everyone was dressed like witches and wizards, it looked like a normal, busy subway platform. Alex saw Mom and Dad, anxiously waiting for her. 

“Mom, Dad, I made it!” 

She looked at Maggie. “Hey, Maggie, thanks. Where are your parents?” 

“Over by the edge of the platform. I actually left--like I said, Lena told me to look out for you. Her mom is too busy giving her a pep talk.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No prob, Danvers,” Maggie smiled, “anything for one of Lena’s friends. I’ll see Little Danvers at school.” 

She walked off, and Alex joined her parents. Kara was posing for pictures, Quill perched on her head, wand in the air. 

“And you’ll write often?” 

“Yeah, Mom, promise.” 

“And we’ll write to you. Every day if you want.” 

“Of course, Dad.” 

“I don’t know guys. Our owls might need a break,” Alex said. 

“Take a picture with me, Alex!” 

She let Kara pull her in, wrapping her arms around her sister. Alex could see that, over her mother’s shoulder, Mrs. Luthor was kneeling to talk in serious, hushed whispers with Lena, who was nodding grimly at everything she said. 

There was a screeching sound, and the subway stopped next to them. 

It became a mess of crying and hugging. Lena finally got away from her mother, standing slightly away so as not to ruin their moment. 

“Lena, come here,” Kara said, “can you sit with me?” 

“Of course I can,” Lena answered, “I promise.” 

Alex grabbed Lena. “Give us one sec.” 

Kara looked confused, but waited as Alex leaned in to say, “Lena...you’ll take care of my sister, right? She doesn’t know anyone, we’ve never been more than a couple of days away from each other since we were kids. She needs someone.” 

Lena nodded. 

“Promise me, you’ll look after Kara.” 

“I promise,” Lena said, grabbing Alex’s arm and giving it a light squeeze, “I will do everything I can to protect your sister.” 

Alex wrapped Lena up in a tighter hug before she let go. She turned around and grabbed Kara’s shoulders. 

“Remember what we talked about,” Alex said, “what is the most important thing you need to do?” 

“Be Kara Danvers,” she replied softly. 

“As long as you do that, everything else will work out,” Alex said, “you’re going to be so great Kara. I love you.” 

She kissed Kara’s cheek; Lena gently guided Kara by the sleeve of her robe to get onto the subway car. They waved at each other as the door slid closed--and then Kara was still waving through the window. 

Alex couldn’t help herself. She kept running alongside the subway, still waving until it disappeared from view. Alex stopped. She sighed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes until Mom and Dad grabbed her shoulders. 

“We need to go back home, honey,” Mom whispered. 

So they did. They got in the car. And, as soon as Alex was sitting down, she took a piece of paper from her mother’s purse and a pen. She didn’t want to wait any longer than she had to before she sent it. 

_Dear Kara..._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr marzo2theletter for updates or any questions you might have.


End file.
